Cursed
by JamyWard
Summary: The Black sisters  are sent to Cross Academy to get some education.one a vampire one a human, the human can only be changed into a vampire by a level E. but soon both sister grow apart as the human sister hates the vampire. suckish summmary good story!
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed**

**By jazzyward & Arisa black**

"Ugh," Higarashi murmured as she got out of the small car. She was going to attend Cross Academy's night class with her dear sister, Arisa. But sadly, her sister wouldn't be attending the night class; instead she would be attending the day class because she is simply no more than a weak human. They have both recently lost their beautiful vampire parents in a tragic event, but Arisa cannot recall any memories of them. Which is really strange to everybody else but to the vampires it is nothing but a small incident. Higarashi, Arisa's younger sister, is a powerful vampire and is actually the highest of vampires, a Pure Blood. There are only a handful of these elite "beasts in human form". They; Higarashi, Arisa, and their parents, were all Pure Bloods until that wretched day when they were attacked. It was a month ago, as Higarashi recalls. Her outrageously beautiful mother turned Arisa into a human and her father was murdered by a vampire hunter, Yagari Touga. With them both dead, they were sent to Cross Academy in hope of getting great education.

Higarashi wasn't really excited to meet her vampire filled class, because at that time she didn't know they would treat her like a princess. She was treated horribly as a child. Her whole kindergarten class hated her. First grade wasn't that good ether, boys and girls picked on her. This went on until she got into high school.

It was time to meet the headmaster. They both walked in to the medium sized room. The headmaster motioned to sit down, as he was talking on the phone and soon after he hung up. "Oh, what a joy it is to meet you," the blond haired man said. "You can call me headmaster cross; now let's get down to business. I have paperwork for both of you, you have one day to complete it, for it is due tomorrow. After you turn it in tomorrow, you will have one more day to get comfortable in your dorms and then the next day you will attend your first day of school." He said briefly. Then they all heard a soft knock. "Who is it," the headmaster asked.

"It's me Yuuki," a voice came from behind the medium sized door. Yuuki came in she was gorgeous and tasty looking for that was what Higarashi was thinking. Being a vampire and all she was dying to get some blood she was simply parched.

"Settle down young Higarashi, you can have some of my blood when we get to the dorm," Arisa whispered into Higarashi's ear. And Higarashi did for she had a tasty treat coming soon.

"Yuuki, will you please show these two lovely girls to their dorm?" headmaster cross asked.

"Yes sir, Headmaster Cross!" she answered.

"Call me father," Headmaster commanded with tears flying out. But by the time he said that Yuuki and the other girls were gone.

"Well follow me," Yuuki says as they walk toward the dorms. Arisa was reading the sequel of her favorite book and Higarashi was chewing on a blood tablet, they were simply delicious to her. Suddenly Arisa and Zero collided. Arisa fell down and Zero wasn't affected.

"Watch where you're walking girl," Zero scolded her.

"What it was your fault you were in my way!" Arisa came back at him. At this point all the Day Class students were staring at Arisa in shock as Arisa mentally assaulted the king of metal assault.

"What'd you say girl? I can't hear you," Zero said in an annoying tone.

"Hey Higarashi guess the boy is deaf, I shouldn't waste my breath on him," she said sarcastically. "" the audience/ Day Class students gasped, Yuuki was also shocked.

Yuuki started rooting for Arisa and zero glared at her. At the smell of Higarashi chewing her precious blood tablets zero pulled out his Bloody Rose gun attempting to shoot her. Then Arisa got pissed and pulled out her hidden dagger .

"WHAT THE I thought I took ALL your weapons!" Yuuki screamed.

"You can't beat me girl never the less with that thing, sorry but you've surely lost!" zero sneered. And then out of nowhere a blonde haired, blue eyed, Annoying Kid jumped in between Arisa and zero.

"STOP THE FIGHTING!" He yelled. The four girls attacked him with their neatly wrapped gifts and Yuuki pulled Arisa away taking her dagger and scolding her.

"Wait MY BOOOOOOK!" Arisa yelled. Then out of nowhere her book came flying. And as she glanced at zero turning away the book hit her knocking her unconscious.

A/N: Yo uh this is a story me and my friend Arisa wrote you can tell by her name that she's Arisa. I am well supposed to be Higarashi. Um please read and review cus im thinking about not writing unless people review so yeah.

Bye Bye~ jamy


	2. Chapter 2

**Cursed**

**By JamyWard**

Arisa slowly woke up. She felt the soft comfort of her bed and warm affect of her favorite blanket. It wasn't until a few seconds later that she felt Higarashi biting on her neck sucking slowly. "Higarashi!" she yelled sitting up immediately and un latching Higarashi from her neck as soon as she was sitting up a big headache came to her. Clutching her head she yelled, "Ugh. Higarashi I told you to never drink my blood while I'm asleep!" Higarashi stared at her sister her tears coming to her eyes as she watched her enraged sister. The both heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it!" Arisa yelled.

"Um it's Yuuki to come and check up on…" Yuuki's sentence was interrupted by zero, kicking down the door. The door slammed to the ground and zero barged in like it was his own room. He noticed the blood running down Arisa's neck and Higarashi licking her lips. Zero pulled out his gun in a split second and pointed it at Higarashi.

"Have any last word vampire? Hmm?" he asked annoyed.

"Stop it zero!" Yuuki yelled latching on to his arm. Arisa just sat their clutching her head her black orbs glaring in frustration. Higarashi rushed to zero getting into his face. She placed a finger on her lips.

"Shhh your hurting Nee-Chan's head furthermore don't I have the right to drink blood just as u level E. Besides she won't turn into a vampire she can only be turned by your kind," she whispered and then ran to her sister's side.

Higarashi began to sing quietly as her eyes started to glow:

"_sleep sleep sleep_

_Sleep to your fullest_

_Mama and papa will see you to your safest…"_

"SHUT UP!" Arisa yelled clutching her head harder. Then a new person walked into the almost full room. He had black wavyish hair and beautiful red eyes.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuuki shrieked. Zero at this point was glaring and sulking. And Yuuki was explaining everything to Kaname. While this was going on Higarashi was trying to calm down her sister.

"GET AWAY HIGARASHI!" Arisa yelled and pushed Higarashi away. Higarashi fell off the bed at Zero's feet. Zero squatted down and waved his finger in a no-no gesture.

"Higarashi was it? You should really listen to your nee-chan," he instructed. His purple eyes looked so cold like he had been through tougher times. "Kuran, why don't you take this one I'll clean up things around here," he stated helping Higarashi to her feet and softly pushing her to Kaname.

Taking Higarashi's hand he led her outside the room with Yuuki at his side. He led them both down the hall stopping in the front room of the many rooms of the dorm. All three of them sat down on the two couches, Yuuki and Kaname facing Higarashi.

"Okay Higarashi was it? First of all what rank in vampire are you?" Kaname asked. His red orbs searching for a flaw in Higarashi's nice appearance.

"Well isn't it obvious silly? I'm a Pureblood," she chuckled. Her fangs showing fully as she stares back at the beautiful man in front of her. Yuuki gasped. Kaname just stared back. "Don't worry though nee-chan won't turn by us purebloods only those filthy level Es," Higarashi stated. She started to hum the tune to her prior song. The thing about the song is that it puts a powerful sleeping spell on who ever hears it but of course Kaname is stronger than it.

"Stop," Kaname said. Higarashi immediately stopped. Higarashi eyelids were brimming with tears. A tear fell down her cheek as her lip quivered.

"Why won't anyone listen to my song? Why! Why does everyone hate vampires? all around me! Why! " Higarashi yelled. Higarashi clutched her head and used one of her other powers. She made her temporarily sleep so all her worries would be put to rest. Her body fell limp as her head fell onto the arm rest of the couch she was sitting at. Yuuki just watched as Kaname stood up and walked over to the sleeping girl. He picked her up bridal style and walked to the door.

Kaname watched as the last speck of sunlight fell down behind the trees that were surrounding the campus. "Yuuki-chan, why don't you go check up on zero he might need your help," he called back as he stepped out the door frame.

"'Kay" Yuuki called back. And then it was over. Kaname slowly walked to the night dorm carrying Higarashi easily there. As he walked through the door he saw a very annoying Hanabusa Aidou sitting there on the railing of the curved stairs.

"Ooh Kaname-sama you've brought a girl please do tell me what you plan to do with her," Aidou said.

**(In Arisa's Room)**

Arisa's eyes overflowed with tears as she clutched her head. Fangs shot from her gums and she whimpered. Whenever a pureblood drinks her blood she temporarily turns for thirty minutes. Her black locks were covering her face but her mouth was fully visible. Zero gasped at the fang that hung where her canine should be. Zero petted her head as he said, "Calm down, calm down." He heard the door creek open. Slowly Yuuki stepped in holding a hair tie in her hands.

"Hey zero, Kaname-sama said that I should come and help you, also I came to get Higarashi's pajamas and her uniform because she won't be sleeping here tonight," she said whispering. She noticed the fangs in Arisa's mouth." Don't worry zero, those fangs are temporarily there," she whispered again.

He nodded and patted Arisa's head again. Yuuki stooped around the room finding the necessities Higarashi as Arisa calmed down and zero just sat there and waited. Zero suddenly smelt the sweet scent of Arisa's blood and stood up from the bed. He walked to the door and said," Arisa you get better and bye Yuuki." And then he was gone. Yuuki stayed to make sure Arisa fell asleep and then went to the night dorm to give Kaname, Higarashi's things.

**(At the night dorm)**

Yuuki arrived to see Aidou trying to peep inside Kaname's room but soon stopped him from his attempts as she took his hand from the door and glared at him. "And just what do you think your doing?" she asked a hint of attitude in her voice.

"Just….Nothing, nothing!" he said." Just checking out the new girl," he then mumbled as he walked away to his own room. Yuuki then knocked and proceeded to walk into the door in front of her. As she walked in she met the sight of Kaname just inches from Higarashi's face. Higarashi was still asleep and was laying there limp and peaceful. Her face was rosy as ever as if it was blushing. Kaname noticed Yuuki's presence and looked up from his gaze at Higarashi. Yuuki dropped Higarashi's things and ran out tears streaming from her face. Kaname didn't care though, he gathered Higarashi's thing and dressed her into her pajamas, then placed the blankets over her. He soon put on his uniform and left to attend his studies.

**A/N: Oh god! Here are my plans for this story: couples: YuukiXKaname, AidouXHigarashi, and ZeroXArisa. Um and New OCs: Manabuki Aidou-hanabuas Aidou's sister & Ryukame/Ryu Black- Higarashi & Arisa's brother (he's a cross dresser). Hope to see you soon. Actually I will because I'm going to make a special chapter in honor of the real Arisa's b-day even though were not friends. Tragic we got in a fight that was fatal to our relationship. So…. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am SO sorry about the late update I've just had so much work from school and Tae Kwon Do and I just been thinking and thinking. Well I have lots of ideas too. So remember how I wanted to make Arisa and Higarashi's brother a crossdresser? I drew a picture of him and ended up just thinking maybe I'll make him a regular boy. And remember last time I said I'd be back because of Arisa's birthday I decided not. Didn't want to enrage the real Arisa… well enjoy the chappie!**

**Cursed **

**By JamyWard **

Higarashi slowly woke up. Her eyes felt heavy and she had a headache. She quickly remembered what happened. Arisa was mad and she met a guy Kaname was it? Higarashi knew she was on a soft bed, but whose? She scanned the room no one was there but she did notice it was daytime now. She thought about getting up and attempted to do so but her headache worsened and she felt dizzy.

Then, unexpectedly the door in front sight creped open. She stared at the guy who walked in who she recognized as Kaname. His dark hair was messy and he walked in calmly staring right back at Higarashi. "Why good morning Higarashi," he started, "did you sleep well?"

Staring at him for a few minutes she finally replied, "Well yes… I just… is this your room?" he sat down on the bed she was lying in. He looked at her with his crimson eyes. He craved her blood more than anything at the moment.

He finally said, "Yes Higarashi." He stared at her neck already feeling the tingling feeling he got when he thought about drinking from the source, but he controlled his craving and looked at the violet haired girl. She stared at him in a daze in return.

Higarashi still had a splitting headache she craved blood as well but she couldn't ask him for his blood he was at a higher rank than her in the inner triangle of purebloods, but as she stared at him still she could see the hunger in his eyes too. It surprised her, for such a high ranked creature to feel hunger and restraint. Her fangs slowly slipped from her gums. She just wanted a taste.

"Your hungry aren't you, Higarashi; you can have a taste of my blood if I could have a taste of yours, hmm?" he said. Higarashi blinked surprised once again. His deal felt fair enough so she pushed him down on the bed and licked his neck. She bit his neck hard feeling his warm blood flood her mouth. She sucked and sucked until she deemed it was enough. She rolled off him, her headache no more, but it was his turn now. He climbed up on top of her and pressed his lips to her neck and bit.

He sucked her blood for what like it seemed forever and Higarashi could feel her life slipping away from her. She didn't care, Arisa hated her and she had no family, no one who needed her, she's good as dead. This guy Kaname is better off finishing her she thought, it's not worth it keeping a monster like her alive. But as she stated this in her mind the one and only window was in the room dramatically broke with a guy just leaping in! Higarashi stared at the guy who was just standing there rubbing the back of his head.

"Ryu!" she shrieked. She pushed Kaname off her and jumped off the bed just noticing she was in her pajamas. She hugged "Ryu" as if she was never going to let go.

"Higarashi," he smiled a devilish smile and stared at Kaname with a murderous look. Kaname stared back emotionlessly and stared at "Ryu's" face. He glanced at every piercing on his face and ears and his midnight black hair that was slicked back with a hair band. "Higarashi how I've missed you," he hugged her back and kissed her on her forehead.

"Who is he Higarashi?" Kaname asked bewildered. He stared a Higarashi with emotionless eyes and sat there blankly with blood splattered all over his face.

"My brother, Ryukame Black. Oh onee-sama I missed you!" Higarashi smiled. She looked up and stared into Ryukame's eyes. She missed those extraordinary eyes! one of them was an army green the other a pale white.

"Higarashi you know I would come to see you weather in rain or sunshine or dark or light," he started, "now dear tell the name of this fool who dared to pierce you flawless neck." He glared at Kaname. "I will surely instruct discipline upon him." He mumbled. But as soon as he said that a blonde guy barged in. His aura was happy go lucky and he smiled brightly.

"Kaname …" he said then abruptly stopped as he saw two strangers. "Who are you," he asked innocently.

"Must we go through all this again?" Ryukame gasped, "I'm Ryukame, Higarashi's brother and I've come here to cross academy to see my sister safe." Ryukame let go of Higarashi and stared at the blonde.

"Nice to meet you I'm Takuma Ichijo," he said happily, "I'm sorry I intruded, but Kaname headmaster Cross would like to see you." Ichijo stared at Kaname glancing at the blood splattered on his mouth. He made his way to Kaname pulling him by the arm he walked out the room. Ryukame looked down at Higarashi and picked her up bridal style!

"Now, where to?" Ryukame asked.

"Um… I guess the day class dorm Arisa's room" Higarashi said relaxing in his arms. Ryukame then slowly made his way to the other dorm.

**(At Arisa's door)**

"Wait Ryu, Arisa is mad at me! I think the seal mom used to turn her human is weakening she needs to become a vampire soon doesn't she. Ah she must be in pain." Higarashi came out all at once.

"Wait slow down my darling, what stage is she at? Is she at the point of turning into a vampire temporarily when you bite her?" he asks staring at her with his different colored eyes. She raises her shoulders telling him silently she didn't know how to put it. Ryukame just opens Arisa's door looking about the room. Higarashi noticed the room that she didn't remember destroying a mess, and in one of the small bed was Arisa asleep. Higarashi leaped out of Ryukame's arms and instantly started to pick up around the room. Ryukame just sits at the edge of the bed staring sweetly at Arisa. As if she actually felt his presense she stirred and her eyes fluttered open staring at him. Her mouth became agape as she was processing this in her brain.

"Ryukame? What are you doing here?" she asked amazed.

"Ahh well I can't stay away from my sisters' forever plus, old man cross offered me a job to teach," he said smiling. Then he changed his glance to Higarashi as she scurried to pick up the mess. She was now in her school uniform, and she looked flustered as she made no eye contact with Arisa.

"What's wrong with her?" Arisa asked Ryukame. He shrugged his shoulders staring at the purple girl who abruptly stopped.

"You don't remember?" Higarashi asked. Arisa shook her head. Higarashi ran and hugged Arisa. Ryukame stood. His expression was serious now. He walked to the door.

"Higarashi…can I talk to you …in private," He asked. Higarashi nodded running up to Ryukame who was now out the door frame once she was out in the hall he closed the door. "Look Higarashi, Arisa is in danger, from what I know you bit her right? Then… she had a drastic mood swing right? That was her as a vampire. Her not having memory of it is bad. She needs to turn into a vampire permanently soon, but by the fact that she can only be turned into a vampire by a level E, this will be hard," he says.

"I know a level E that can help," Higarashi smiles," his name is Zero, Kiryu Zero." Ryukame nods.

"Well, request his help and if he is trouble I'll handle him," He says, "Now, I need to go pay a visit to headmaster cross. I'll take that you will handle Zero?" Higarashi nods. They part ways, Higarashi to Zero and Ryukame to Kaien Cross.

**A/N: Finally I got this done! Well Hoped you liked Ryukame's big appearing. I'll post pictures of the characters on my profile soon! Please Review! Review=Happy Author= Faster updates & motivation!**


End file.
